


Smile

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [84]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo collects them.





	

Hux’s smiles are those cut through duty, ever conscious of decorum, of the need to be professional. A slight curve designed to ease praise that sounds too like criticism from his tongue. They’re half frown, and look painted on.

Kylo does not like those smiles. They don’t ring true, and they don’t reach his eyes. They’re lies, or poisoned.

In private, he’s making a collection of real ones. The smile when Kylo touches his hand, the one that jumps on before he can think to regulate it.

The one when Kylo gives him his first shitty love token, a box of candied cookies, when his eyes wrinkle at the edges and he can’t keep his mouth static.

The one when Kylo’s eyes open and see him watching, bed-tousled and sleepy. Fingers on his hip, and breath that sucks in. Slow spreading, the current deep below.

The one where Kylo wraps his clothing around his shoulders to fight off the cold. Chattering teeth and a broken thanks.

The one where he opens his eyes and he isn’t warm. He’s cold, and hurting. This smile is like the first ones: good and bad. It’s happy he’s alive, but worried and grieving. It hurts Kylo now, the smile. It hurts because he doesn’t want to see the sadness.

He realises, now, that it’s real. The ache can only be one thing.

Kylo smiles that happysad way back at him.

It hurts.


End file.
